


Found You!

by Devilisha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilisha/pseuds/Devilisha
Summary: "Just so you know," she breathed out as he removed her lips from hers to suck on her neck. "This is a one-time thing. Don't ask my number or anything.""Works for me," he breathed onto her skin.





	Found You!

It had been a hard day at work. She lost a patient. Losing a patient wasn't new for her, but that doesn't make it any better. When the patient was a small kid. The kid was in an accident and brought to the ER with some fatal injuries to the head. Dany tried hard but ultimately even she, one of the top Peds Surgeons at her hospital, couldn't save the kid.  
  
After the shift, the only thing she wanted to do was sit down at a bar and drink. She invited Margaery and Missandei but they declined the offer. And here she was, sitting on the stool, staring at nothing. She'd already had two shots and was starting to feel a little better.  
  
"Tough day?" she heard someone ask her. The masculine voice was filled with a Northern accent.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Dany replied without looking at the stranger.  
  
"Care to share?" the stranger asked.  
  
"No," she replied firmly and signaled the bartender.  
  
"Fair enough," the stranger huffed. It only a few seconds later, she recognized the harsh tone of her reply.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly as the stranger stood up to leave. "It's been a difficult day." She saw from the corner of her eye as the man returns back to his seat. "I just want to forget about it," she included and turned her head to look at the man. He's an out-n-out Northerner. His whole figure was rugged but in a handsome kind of way. And boy-oh-boy! He was gorgeous. With the darkest pair of eyes, jet-black curling hair atop his head that was pushed back to form a bun and a short black beard that brought out his pale complexion. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His arms looked muscular and the hair on his forearms looked soft and it was erotic as hell. She stared and stared hard, analyzing the small wrinkles on his forehead and the way his lips curved as sipped his beer.  
  
Dany casually jerked her head as the bartender called her. She ordered one more shot and decided to make small talk. "So, are you from the North?"  
  
"Winterfell," he replied and placed his half-empty beer bottle on the counter. "Just arrived here this morning."  
  
"Must be hard adjusting to the heat?"  
  
"You have no idea," the stranger exhaled and brought forth his hand towards her. "I'm Jon."  
  
"Dany," she returned the greeting. His lips curled into a small smile that made her forget all the shits that happened today.  
  
"So what brings you here, Jon?"  
  
"Well, I was enjoying my beer. A sight of a sad beautiful woman caught my eyes and here I am." He said in that seductive deep voice.  
  
"I meant King's Landing."  
  
"Work," he replied directly and looked behind her. "Wanna Play?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pool."  
  
"Sure!" Dany replied sliding off her stool. "The loser pays the bill."  
  
"Deal." Jon agreed. They walked towards the pool table. He handed her a pool cue and offered to allow her to break. She accepted and they began their game of 8-ball. Dany won the first and Jon, the second. The third went closely, but she managed to win it.  
  
"Hah!" she exclaimed, victoriously holding her cue high up in the air.  
  
He chuckled, "You want any more drink?"  
  
"Nah! I'm done."  
  
Jon nodded and walked over to the bar to pay the bill. They walked out of the bar together towards the parking lot. "This is my ride," she said stopping before her car.  
  
"Are you sure you can drive?" he asked in concern.  
  
"I'm not intoxicated."  
  
"Just wanna make sure."  
  
"Where is your car?"  
  
"I sold my jeep before moving here," he said looking at her.

  
"You want a lift?"  
  
"It's alright. My hotel is just a couple of blocks away. I'll walk." he said looking towards the east.  
  
"Common, I'll drop you," she said and unlocked her car. "I insist."  
  
"Bless you, Dany," he said and followed her to slide onto the passenger seat.  
  
"This is nice," he said tracing the soft leather of her dashboard. "We don't have many Teslas in the North."  
  
"You can find plenty of them here," she said starting her car. The drive to Jon's hotel was slow because of the traffic, but Dany was glad for it as the drive was filled with conversations. He talked about the city mostly, and she enjoyed it. It gave her a new perspective and respect for the city she grew up in. Ten minutes later, they were outside the hotel.  
  
"Nice meeting you," he said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"You too," she replied the same way.  
  
His warm smile slowly slid off from his face as he kept looking directly into her eyes, "You want to come up?"  
  
Now it's her chance to observe him with widened eyes. The hair on her neck stood up in chills. "Why?" she asked in a croaked voice.  
  
"I think you know why," he replied with a sexy accent. They both stared at each other. She didn't answer him, unable to come up with words. A loud horn from behind her car broke the moment. Jon shook his head and climbed out of the car without a word.  
  
"I'm staying in room 7C. Just in case," he said and Dany observed him as he entered the hotel lobby. She moved the car and let the annoying asshole behind her to pass through. Her mind was filled with Jon's proposition. Honestly, there wasn't any harm in that. It's been two years since she broke up with Daario who cheated on her and blamed her and her long shifts for his infidelity. Dany closed her eyes to consider the offer and made a decision.  
  
  
Five minutes later, she was on the seventh floor of the hotel, knocking a door. The door opened after a couple of knock and Jon was standing on the other side. Within a few seconds, Dany found herself pressed against the door, whimpering as Jon ravished her mouth.  
  
"Just so you know," she breathed out as he removed her lips from hers to suck on her neck. "This is a one-time thing. Don't ask my number or anything."  
  
"Works for me," he breathed onto her skin and proceeded to remove her cream-colored blouse.  
  
He latched onto her perky breasts, which were right at a handful. At the same time, Dany was hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. She raked her nails lightly over his chest, and she shivered as she felt his hardness burrowing into her groin. They moved to the bedroom without untangling themselves.  
  
They each kicked their shoes off, then their trembling hands worked to get the other's pants open and off, so they could get to what they really wanted. Their mouths met again as their hands roamed down to the juncture of each other's legs. Jon felt a jolt run through him as he slid his hand between Dany's legs and found it soaked through with her arousal, and Dany cooed as she ran her hands over Jon's cock, which was making a tent in his briefs.  
  
She flipped the cloth away from his crotch and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. His cock was nice and meaty, just about perfect, she decided, and he reacted the same way when he slid Dany's panties to the floor.  
  
Jon maneuvered Dany back to the bed, and she eagerly let herself be taken. She frantically pulled the covers down, fell on the bed and pulled Jon down with her.  
  
Dany had a firm grip at the base of his cock like she wasn't ever going letting it go, as he pulled himself up on his knees and spread her legs open. He feasted his eyes for just a second between her legs, lying wet and open for him.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered only for her to hear bringing his face close to her cunt. He inhaled her essence as he placed his mouth fully on her heated cunt. He flicked out his tongue and slashed his way down her wet furrow, and was gratified to feel her body lurch forward in lust. Dany wrapped her hands gently around the back of Jon's head and slowly humped her cunt on his sinful mouth, savoring the crackling sensations of passion that were climbing higher and higher.  
  
She gasped suddenly as Jon added two fingers to the steady rhythm of his oral assault. She was getting closer and closer to a big climax, and it was obvious Jon was working her up to it. As her orgasm began to reach a peak, she pulled her hands away from Jon's head and squeezed her tits tightly, almost mauling them, and pinching her nipples hard.  
  
That was the spark that sent her over the top, and she shuddered from head to toe in a breathtaking climax that left Jon's face covered with the fruits of her passion. He chuckled as he wiped her juices using the sheet and moved on top of her. Then the head of his cock made contact with her gates, and everything else fell away. Just when she thought he was going to give her what she wants, he rolled left and climbed off the bed. He took a condom from the nightstand and tore it open.  
  
She moved her eyes to see that Jon's cock was rock-hard and sticking out. She quickly moved towards him and plucked the condom from his hands. He raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Lie down," she commanded and he smirked.  
  
Jon laid down on the bed, on his back, with his cock aimed for the ceiling. Dany positioned herself between his open legs and bent her face to his hard cock. She held it securely in one hand, while the other softly caressed his pale abdomen that glowed under the exotic dim light of the room.  
  
For several long seconds, she just rubbed the leaking head over her cheeks, savoring the feel of his hardness, before sliding her tongue up the underside of his shaft. She licked all up and down and around his shaft before sliding the head past her lips and into her mouth.  
  
She hummed in lust as she worked two-thirds of his meat into her mouth, then pulled back and began to suck his cock with all the passion she could muster.  
  
Jon was just lying back grooving on the feel of Dany's mouth working lovingly on his throbbing hard cock. He reached down and gently caressed the back of her head, subtly governing her motions. His hips were moving upward just slightly, giving her more of his cock without pushing too hard.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby, you do that so good," Jon whispered, and Dany's eyes sparkled in response.  
  
Jon thought about letting go, but he wanted more of her juicy cunt. He gently pried her mouth off of his cock and pulled her up to him.  
  
She lowered the condom over his cock and slithered up his body, her nipples leaving a sensuous trail up his stomach. Her chest was heaving in rekindled desire as she snaked her legs around his hips and felt his wet cock slide over her dripping gash.  
  
As their mouths met in a hot, passionate kiss, Jon reached down and maneuvered his hard cock just enough so that the head was positioned right at the opening to her cunt, and their lust did the rest. Dany thrust her hips down while Jon pushed his hips up, and his cock slid right up her trembling pussy like a heat-seeking missile.  
  
They both groaned heavily as they immediately hit their stride, their hips churning together as Jon drove his cock relentlessly up her twitching cunt. The light sheen of sweat on their bodies created a delicious friction that sent their arousal through the roof, as their mouths strained together.  
  
He simply could not get enough of this Goddess' hot mouth, the way her tongue slipped into his mouth and jousted with his tongue. They were feeding on each other's mounting passion, their mutual lust, their bodies working as one.  
  
Finally, however, she needed to catch her breath, so she broke their lip lock and placed her hands firmly on both sides of Jon's chest. In this position, she could work her hips harder and faster up and down on his cock.  
  
Jon, too, got a jolt of lust from the way Dany's tits swayed lightly as she worked up and down, her eyes closed in reverie. He reached up and gathered them in his hands, and she just smiled sensually, never opening her eyes as she felt one of the most explosive orgasms she'd ever felt begun to work itself.  
  
Low, rhythmic moans of pleasure escaped Dany's lips as they hurtled toward a crashing climax. Jon's hands moved down to her hips and he was starting to work her hard and fast on his cock. He was straining to hold back the rush of cum that sitting right on the edge of release.  
  
He was waiting on that one moment, and now it came. Dany's body went rigid, and she cried out in a deep, keening moan, then suddenly her whole body went into convulsions as her orgasm crashed about her like waves on a rocky beach, powerful and violent.  
  
Jon could barely hang on as he felt his control disappear. With a sharp cry of his own, he exploded inside the condom. Their bodies were twitching and shuddering as they spent themselves together, and even as the waves of passion kept buffeting their bodies, Jon pulled his new lover to him and they kissed again, still with the fiery sizzle of their earlier pleasure.  
  
Then, with a long, satisfied groan, Dany collapsed onto Jon's chest and they felt their bodies relax in exhaustion. Dany burrowed herself in the crook of his arm, soaking up the afterglow of the best sex she'd ever enjoyed. They both had enough passion to fuck three more times that night and went into a deep slumber clinging to each other's naked form.  


* * *

  
  
The next day, she woke up before him and decided to silently flee the room. This was a one-time thing. They both agreed to that, but a part of her wished for more with the handsome northerner. Knowing her busy schedule, she knows very well that she can't be in a relationship. There is a reason why doctors mostly marry other doctors. She tried a relationship outside her field last time and it failed miserably. She tiptoed around the room and collected all her things before leaving the handsome northerner she met last night.  
  
She was at the hospital cafeteria, eating her lunch. Margaery and Missandei joined her.  
  
"The new CT doc looks pretty hot," Margaery started their conversation picking up her salad. "Like 'melt your panties' kinda hot." Dany knew that the hospital admins were hiring a new Cardiothoracic surgeon but she didn't know they already did.  
  
"Don't remind me," Missandei replied in a sigh. "I happen to hear a conversation between two nurses about him and lets just say I dragged Grey to the on-call room after hearing that."  
  
"I'm eating here," Dany grunted.  
  
"Well, you should ask him out," Margaery said looking at Dany.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"I'm serious Dany. It's about time you get back to the dating scene, and the new doc is pretty hot. You both will make the most beautiful babies." Tyrell said looking at Dany with her doe eyes.  
  
Dany didn't reply but kept staring at her best friends which was all that needed for them to shut up about her love life.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It's about three in the afternoon when she was called for a consult. The patient was an eight-year-old boy who was brought in from the countryside to have an Aortic valve surgery. Dany examined the charts and asked the nurse to call a CT surgeon.  
  
"The Cavalry's here," she heard a somewhat familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Jon. Yeah, the same Jon who fucked her brains out last night standing outside the patient's room. His eyes were fixed on her. He opened and closed his mouth in shock a few times. Somehow they both managed to compose themselves and broke away from their initial shock.  
  
He strode forward and introduced himself as Jon Snow, the CT surgeon to the patient's parents. He went through the patient's files and agreed to perform the surgery the next day. After explaining the procedure to the kid's parents, they both exit the room and walked towards the elevator.  
  
"You didn't tell me you are a surgeon," he started as they walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Neither did you," she shot back and kept her eyes forward.  
  
"Fair enough," he sighed, and they both walked into the elevator.  
  
"It was a one-time thing," she said as they both faced the lobby waiting for the elevator doors to close.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
"Yeah," she said the same and watched the doors as they closed.  
  
Neither one was quite sure how it happened. They were standing close to each other, and they just turned slightly, looked deep into each other's eyes and the next thing they knew they were locked in a hot embrace, their mouths straining, their tongues slashing, their bodies sliding together, their hands roaming as the emotions boiled over.  
  
The bell for the 12th floor rang, and the doors opened. The entire nursing lobby of the surgical floor watched in shock, some in jealousy as the hotshot new surgeon making out with the darling of King's Landing general inside the elevator. Soon the rumors spread about the incident but none were surprised when the two attractive talented doctors announced their engagement a couple of years later.


End file.
